¡Por un tazon de Ramen!
by uchihita1427
Summary: Naruto busca su tan presiado Ramen, pero, Ichiraku a cerrado momentaneamente. ¿Que tan grande es su deseo de comerlo? Mucho. ¿Que cosas ara para conseguirlo? -¡NO QUIERO HACER MAS ENCARGOS TTEBAYO!


**ADVERTENCIA: insinuación de parejas, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KonoHana, ShinoHana, GaaMatsu…**

…

**¡Por un tazon de Ramen!**

Uzumaki Naruto, ninja numero 1 cabeza hueca de la aldea de la hoja, regresaba de una misión a las 10 de la mañana, junto con el equipo Kakashi conformado con Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Sai y Sasuke Uchiha, este ultimo había regresado a la aldea hace algunos meses, puesto que al terminar la guerra y haber derrotado a Madara y Obito, no encontró sentido seguir en guerra y al llegar a konoha por mas que los aldeanos se negaron a su regreso, este para ser parte de la aldea de nuevo tubo que cumplir un gran servicio hacia la aldea realizando misiones, ayudando en su reconstrucción entre otras tareas que a Tsunade se le pasara por la cabeza.

Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se fueron en sus direcciones mientras que nuestro rubio amigo se dirigió a cumplir su ya normal tradición

_Ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku_

El chico caminaba (corría) por las calles de konoha en busca del tan esperado alimento, pero al llegar a la barra del restaurante se encontró a la hija del viejo Teuchi, Ayame

-lo siento Naruto –dijo la chica –pero hoy no hay ramen, papa no esta porque se fue de vacaciones y me dejo aquí sola –dijo malhumorada mientras a Naruto se le bajaba la tensión

-no… no hay… hay… no, no, no, no, no, no… -dijo apunto de la histeria -¡NO HAY RAMEN! –dijo y salió corriendo del restaurante mientras una idea ilumino su cerebrito.

_Hinata-chan sabe cocinar muy rico… tengo que pedirle que haga un bol de miso ramen_

Y de esa idea salió rápidamente al distrito Hyuga

.

-lo siento Naruto no te dejare pasar –dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos

-¡pe-pero Hanabi, necesito pedirle un favor a Hinata-chan dattebayo! –Dijo casi de rodillas –¡por favor déjame entrar!

-mhp –Hanabi ya estaba harta, Naruto llevaba más de 20 minutos rogándole entrar al distrito Hyuga –ok… con una condición –a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro –consigue que Hiashi-sama salga del distrito Hyuga y así podrás ver a Hinata –dijo fastidiada de mantener una conversación con mas de 3 palabras con el rubio

-ok –dijo saliendo corriendo del distrito Hyuga

_A ir con la vieja Tsunade _

…

-vieja… -no termino cuando Tsunade ya le había propinado un golpe a causa del sobrenombre –si, si Tsunade-sama como sea, necesito un favor dattebayo –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? Estoy ocupada –dijo mientras pasaba una bola al estilo oeste por el escritorio vacío de Tsunade

-aja claro, necesito que le asigne una misión a Hiashi-sama o lo que sea pero aléjelo del distrito Hyuga –dijo con suplica

-¿y que gano yo con eso? –dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo apurado

-necesito que busques a Shikamaru es que tiene una misión pero no quiere asistir, si logras hacer que Shikamaru venga yo le doy una misión a Hiashi-sama –dijo haciéndole un ademan a Naruto para que saliera

_Vamos con Shikamaru…_

…

-¿Por qué no quieres asistir a la misión dattebayo? –dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru que estaba tirado en el suelo

-mn, porque la misión es en la villa oculta de la arena, y si voy Temari también se va, nunca paso tiempo con ella es mi novia y solo la veo 2 veces por mes, y eso con suerte –dijo mirando las nubes

-entonces porque no estas con ella –dijo Naruto con una gota resbalándole la cabeza

-porque hoy se va a su aldea –dijo sin mas a Naruto se le hincho una vena en la frente –pero no puedo estar con ella porque eta entretenida con Matsuri

-ok es decir que si logro que ella este contigo lo que queda del día, ¿irías a la misión? dattebayo

-lo más probable –dijo mirando aun las nubes

_Ahora con Temari… esto me esta cansando dattebayo_

…

-¿entonces podrías pasar la tarde con Shikamaru? –dijo Naruto a Temari

-no lose… Matsuri esta pasando por un mal momento –dijo viendo a la nombrada –no tiene el valor para pedirle una cita a Gaara… ¿Naruto podrías…? –no la dejo terminar

-que le diga a Gaara que tenga una cita con Matsuri –dijo con cara de aburrido, las chicas sonrieron –ok lo are dattebayo –dijo alejándose del lugar

_Bravo, ¿Cómo diablos me contactare con Gaara ahora? _

…

-mmm –dijo mirando a todos lados –Shipo –dijo viendo al chico -¿eres Shipo verdad?

-Shino con N –dijo saliendo de las sombras

-si, como sea… necesito que le envíes un mensaje al kazekague diciéndole que digo yo, que si puede tener una cita con Matsuri que ella es buena chica dattebayo… asegúrate de colocar el dattebayo para que sepa que soy yo –dijo el oji-azul

-Quisiera Naruto, pero mis insectos están enfermos… ¿podrías pedirle a Hana Inuzuka que los revise? –dijo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Inuzuka? ¿la hermana de Kiba? –el chico asintió –pero si ella no cuida insectos cuida animales ttebayo

-p-pues solo llámala para que ayude a mis insectos –dijo con un leve sonrojo

-ok

_Voy por ti Kiba contigo debe de estar tu hermana…_

_-¡estúpido cerebro de orangután!_ –grito una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa de Kiba y su hermana

-_¡y tú, tarada cabeza de alcornoque! _–escucho la voz inconfundible de Kiba en el interior de la casa

-_¡¿Por qué carajos me insultas?! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! _–grito la primera voz de lo que Naruto dedujo era Hana Inuzuka

_-¡¿mi culpa?! ¡Solo paseaba por mi casa con limonada en mano! –_rugió Kiba

-_¡_y claro! ¡¿tenías que echármela a los ojos no!? –dijo enojada con un pequeño quejido

-_¡aun es tu culpa por atravesarte! –_dijo claramente en un intento vano

-_¡y ni siquiera eres capaz de buscar un médico! ¡Imbécil aliento de perro! –_dijo cuándo se escuchó después el sonido de algo rompiéndose contra la puerta, a lo cual Naruto se alejo asustado. A continuación la puerta se abrió

-¡en primer lugar criamos perros, así que no me culpes! –dijo Kiba sin darse cuenta que la puerta ahora estaba abierta

-sabia que no tenias novia pero ¿besar a Akamaru? ¿enserio? Ya entiendo porque el pobre siempre huele ml –dijo Hana con intención de molestarlo

-espero que disfrutes mientras tu ojo explota –dijo Kiba seriamente –además de que quiero ver a mama cuando se entere de que rompiste su jarrón favorito –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-y yo quiero ver cuando se entere papa que su querida princesa, su hermano la está dejando ciega –dijo Hana, y ay Naruto al verla noto que tenía una venda que cubría sus ojos

-no te atreverías –dijo con los dientes apretados

-rétame –dijo, mientras Kiba pateaba algo y se volteaba encontrándose a un Naruto anonadado en el suelo –estúpido, contigo quería hablar –dijo ayudando a levantarlo –necesito que Sakura venga a revisar a Hana, la muy tonta se hecho limonada en los ojos –dijo lo último en un susurro

-te oí –dijo Hana desde el sofá

-supongo que no puedes hacer nada hasta que te curen los ojos ¿no? –dijo Naruto dándose una palmada en el rostro

-pues no

-bien, si busco a Sakura-chan y te cura, podrás curar a los insectos de Shino ¿verdad? –dijo un poco hastiado el Uzumaki

-¿S-Shino? Ah claro, claro –dijo Hana acostándose en el sofá

_Por el santo kyubi… ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡SAKUR…. –callo al ver la mota rosa entrar a… -¿el distrito Uchiha? –comento para si mismo, adentrándose al lugar

Camino mirando las casas, tétrica, sucias, abandonadas y alguna que otra con un poco de sangre

-este lugar parece sacado de película de terror, dattebayo… -dijo Naruto asustado, cuando vio de nuevo un punto de color, ese punto rosa que tanto buscaba, el cual se adentró en una casa, al parecer la más grande de ese lugar, el rubio obviamente la siguió

Entro tiempo después que ella (pues estaba un poco alejado cuando la vio) y al entrar la casa era muy diferente a su exterior, mientras por fuera seguía siendo descuidada y sucia por dentro estaba limpia, desempolvada, e incluso se sentía un aire hogareño

-ay no… -susurro el Uzumaki viendo la foto colgada cerca de la entrada, un hombre alto junto a su esposa azabache, que sostenía la mano de un pequeño niño y este junto a otro un poco mayor, mostraba un hermoso cuadro familiar –¿esta… esta era la casa del temer? –murmuro y antes de articular un "Aw, el teme de pequeño incluso daba ternura ttebayo" escucho ruidos en la cocina

-feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun –escucho decir a su compañera pelirrosa… ¿El teme estaba HOY cumpliendo años?

-molesta… -escucho gruñir al pelinegro _"Oh no teme, no le responderás así de mal a mi querida hermanita, después de con tanto cariño felicitarte por tu cumple"_ pensó el Uzumaki dispuesto a golpear al Uchiha. Apresuro el paso llegando a la cocina y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver la escena de Sasuke encima de Sakura atrapando su cuello con sus labios, mientras esta le desbrochaba parte de la camisa… ok el era una estúpido sin remedio pero cualquiera entendía la situación

-¡Teme, Sakura-chan!

-¡¿Naruto?!

-¡¿Dobe?!

-¡Teme!

-¡Sakura!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Joder cállense! –rugido al final el Uchiha, ayudando a levantar a la Haruno de la mesita.

-¿podrían… que hacen… porque ustedes…? –articulaba confundido el Uzumaki.

-Podríamos estar haciendo ciertas _cosas _–la pelirrosa se sonroso al oírlo –si no hubieras decidido interrumpir

-¡Teme pervertido, corrompes a mi hermanita! –gritaba el rubio abrazando de manera sobreprotectora a la chica.

-sí, claro, es tan obvio que la corrompí…

-eso no importa ahora –hablo la chica -¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-no, no. Le pediré ayuda a Shizune-san… ustedes, uh, sigan o no, uhm, yo creo que, si, mejor me voy –balbuceo el amante al ramen saliendo presuroso de esa casa con las ideas de; ir al hospital de konoha y de lavar sus ojos con ácido sulfúrico para borrar esa escena recién contemplada

_¿Ttebayo? _

_._

-por favor dime que si podrás dattebayo… -se arrastraba el Uzumaki sujetando los pies de la morena

-ya te dije que no puedo Naruto, sé que Hana está mal, pero el hospital está un desastre, nos falta personal y han venido muchos accidentes hoy casualmente –decía atareada abriendo diferentes puertas y revisando a cada paciente en su interior –además, aun si pudiera, estoy ocupada, a Choji le dio una infección estomacal muy severa y… -miro al rubio a sus pies con una sonrisa –aunque…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grito desesperado -¡no me obligues a buscar algún medicamento rarito en una isla en medio de la nada!

-¿Qué…? No Naruto te equivocas –al joven se le ilumino la mirada –necesito que busques la receta para un medicamento que es propiedad de la familia Yamanaka

-kuso…

_Todo por el ramen… todo por el ramen… todo por el ramen…_

-Naruto que haces en… -la rubia no termino de formular la pregunta

-¡Ino! ¡por el amor del ramen, podrías darle la receta a base de hierbas medicinales del clan Yamanaka a Shizune-san, para que pueda dársela a Choji y mejore de esa rara enfermedad que le dio y así ella este libre, para poder curar los ojos de Hana, y que así ella "cuide" a los insectos de Shino enfermos, para que él mande un mensaje a Gaara, en el que dice que invite a salir a Matsuri, y de esa manera deje la depresión y el tiempo de chicas con Temari, para que pase el resto del día con Shikamaru, haciendo que este asista a la estúpida misión en Suna con Hiashi-san, para que Hanabi al no haber nadie en el clan Hyuga pueda cederme el paso y pedirle al fin a Hinata-chan que me aga un delicioso bol de miso ramen! –dijo de manera rápida y agitada haciendo asustar a la Yamanaka

-cl-claro… -dijo un poco asustada

-¡¿De verdad?! –se asombró el joven de que aceptara sin pedir algo a cambio

-claro… pero ¿podrías ayudar…?

-¡NO, no, no, no, no! –el Uzumaki se sentó en el suelo -¡Por favor no más pedidos! –pedía en posición fetal llorando en el piso

-N-Naruto… ya cálmate… -susurraba la rubia avergonzada ya que estaban en plena calle de konoha -¡está bien te la daré sin pedir nada a cambio! –grito

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –se levantó saltando y dando aplausos victoriosos

_Todo terminara… ¡todo terminara!_

-aquí tienes la receta Shizune-san –dijo Naruto dándole el papel en sus manos a la medic-ninja

-oh, gracias Naruto –dijo entregándosela a una enfermera que pasaba por allí –es la cura al paciente Akimichi, habitación 103 –la enfermera asintió efusivamente y se retiró de inmediato –bien Naruto, veamos los ojos de esa chica –dijo saliendo del hospital junto al rubio

.

-uhmm… -Shizune revisaba con una lucecita los ojos irritados de la joven

-¿está bien?

–no hay daños en la córnea, ni alteraciones –guardo la pequeña lucecita –estas bien, la limonada no perjudico nada, solo usa estas gotas cuando sientas ardor –dijo sacando una libretita anotando el nombre de la medicina, arranco la hoja y se la tendió –si algo sale mal, llámame –dijo corriendo hacia la puerta –y… Kiba, ten más cuidado, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que tu nombre aparece como causante de un accidente –dijo sin darle tiempo de responder a ninguno

-bueno… -el Uzumaki cabeceo -¡Andando! –jalo la muñeca de la Inuzuka para sacarla de la casa

-¡Espera! Tengo que mejorar primero –dijo apenas audible

-¿quieres o no ver a Shino? –su voz sonaba desesperada

-… andando –alcanzo una gafas de sol y salió de la casa despidiéndose de su hermano

.

-Wow… gracias Hana –dijo Shino observando sus insectos ya mejores

-¿De nada? –sonaba un poco confundida

-sí, ya sé que tus insectos estaban perfectos y solo querías una excusa para estar con Hana –dijo haciéndose notar el rubio –ahora, envíale el mensaje a Gaara, recuerda los ttebayos –dijo moviendo el pie desesperado

-está bien –susurro con un leve sonrojo, escribió la nota de parte del rubio y mando a sus insectos volando a una velocidad inhumana (¿o in-bicho?)

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que se tardara? –dijo viendo los bichos volar

-No lose… algunas horas…

-¡¿HORAS?!

-o días… -un inquietante tic se apodero de un ojo del Uzumaki -si, bueno, te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero mis insectos no pueden tardar segundos en viajar de aquí a Suna.

-NO me ofreciste tu ayuda, me hiciste buscar a Hana para que tuviera una cita contigo –dijo exasperado

-de todas formas… -intento hablar el Aburame, pero sus insectos voladores volvían con un nuevo papel, lo tomo y leyó en voz alta –"Voy en camino, y soy _el kazekague _no Gaara, PD: deja de usar los –ttebayos- cada dos palabras es desesperante" estoy sorprendido, no debería de haberle llegado tan rápido el mensaje

-¡Genial ya viene en camino ttebayo! –grito alegre el rubio

-y viene muy rápido –dijo Hana también sorprendida

-¿Qué…?

-Bu.

-¡AAAAHH! –grito asustado el Uzumaki al ver al kazekague pelirrojo, sujetado con chakra de los pies a la rama de un árbol, esto al lado de Naruto -¡NO agás eso de nuevo!

-quería probar la diversión que le ven a las bromas –bajo del árbol de un salto –aun no lo entiendo…

-como sea sonrisitas –dijo el rubio llevándolo a través de la villa -¿leíste la carta?

-si.

-¿entiendes que es una cita?

Dudo un poco -¿si?

-¿eres capaz de tener una con Matsuri?

Sus ojos aguamarinas brillaron y alzo sus inexistentes cejas "Nota mental: preguntarle alguna vez porque no tiene" pensó el rubio –si –contesto firme

-que bien porque ay esta, ahora pídeselo de manera dulce –observo como el pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana y a su alumna, casi ríe al ver el rostro neutro y sin emociones de Gaara al decirle torpemente "sal conmigo" y su presión bajo al ver el rostro indescifrable de Matsuri, claro, que esto no duro mucho porque en un milisegundo Gaara la alzo y estampo sus labios contra los de la chica, quien ni corta ni perezosa enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del kazekague para no caerse

-¿hoy es día de los libidinosos o que? –dijo apartando la mirada, alguien llamo su atención

-creo que ya puedo pasarla bien con Shika-kun –dijo Temari a su lado, el asintió dejando a la "dulce" pareja en segundo plano

.

-vamos problemática –dijo tomando su mano al entrar en la oficina de la hokague

-bien… Naruto cumpliste con tu promesa… -sorprendida rebusco entre sus papeles –puedes retirarte, ya llamare a Hiashi-san para que tenga esa misión –dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Muchísimas gracias vieja! –grito con el pensamiento de "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡tan cerca de mi amado ramen!"

.

Alegremente camino hasta el distrito Hyuga, se había topado con Hiashi de camino y dedujo iba a su misión. Al llegar a la puerta toco y espero hasta que el cuerpo de una señora se posó frente a el

-¿a quien busca? –pregunto una ancianita

-A Hanabi-chan –dijo con una alegre sonrisa

-uhmm… -la ancianita lo escaneo y sonrió –está entrenando con el joven Sarutobi

_¿Konohamaru? _Ingreso y al llegar al patio la viejita se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y se retiro. Se detuvo antes de correr la puerta que dirigía al dojo

-_que no sea nada libidinoso, que no sea algo libidinoso, que no sea algo libidinoso… -_rezaba en su interior coriendo la puerta -¡hola!

Gruñido –Naruto –murmuro Hanabi, quien estaba muy cerca de Konohamaru, muy cerca de su cuerpo y rodeada por sus brazos, la chica se alejo de el

-ehm… hola Konohamaru –dijo apenado –al diablo, ya se fue Hiashi-san ¿puedo ver a Hinata ahora? –dijo con ojos de perrito

-Naruto, ya estas adentro del clan Hyuga ¿te costaba mucho buscar a Hinata y listo? –dijo tomando el puente de su nariz

-oh, cierto, bueno ¡Adios! –grito efusivo y salio corriendo. _"bien, cuarto de Hinata… cuarto de Hinata…" _se detuvo frente a una puerta y toco, la suave voz de la heredera del clan lo tranquilizo

-¿na-Naruto-kun? -Dijo sorprendida al abrir la puerta

-Hinata-chan… -susurro con ojos llorosos, se arrodillo y junto sus palmas a modo de súplica -¿puedes, porfavorsito, hacerme un bol de miso ramen? ¡no sabes por todo lo que he pasado, de veras!

La Hyuga parpadeo repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza a ver si había escuchado bien, le obsequio una sonrisa cálida

-por supuesto Naruto-kun –camino junto a el –vamos –el rubio no entendió al principio –me ayudaras a hacer ese ramen –dijo tímidamente –también tengo que dejar un poco para papa

-creo que Hiashi-sama estará en una misión por el día de hoy –menciono restándole importancia, la chica frunció un poco el ceño

-¿de verdad? –el rubio asintió

-y bien… señorita _chef_ Hinata-hime, soy su esclavo en esta cocina, ¿En que puedo ayudarla? –la chica enrojeció por completo al ver al rubio haciéndole un reverencia diciendo tales palabras

_Porque después de todo, alfin podría disfrutar ese delicioso ramen…_

-¡UZUMAKI, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON MI HIJA?! –gritaba un colérico Hiashi al entrar en su hogar y encontrar a ambos viendo TV comiendo ramen al propio estilo "la dama y el vagabundo"

… _O tendría que esperar a que Teuchi volviera de esa convención de Ramen._

-¡Yo solo quería un tazon de ramen! –gritaba corriendo del clan Hyuga, mientras detrás de el un Hiashi lanzaba cuanto objeto encontraba en su camino.

…

**HOLAAAAAAA! :3 un nuevo one-shot, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, y todo eso, y disculpen si no es de su agrado y blablablá lo hice a medios trompicones, pero igual! Rejen review, si les gusto, si no les gusto y todo eso! Los review y tomatazos son bien resividos!**


End file.
